rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Eta-2 Actis
=Stock Configuartion= Kuat Systems Engineering Eta-2 Actis Interceptor; CL 11 Huge Starfighter Init +18; Senses Perception +12 ---- Defense Ref 19 (Flat-Footed 11), Fort 22, +3 armor, Vehicular Combat HP 70; DR 10; Threshold 32 ---- Speed Fly 16 squares (max. velocity 1,500 Km/h), fly 6 squares (starship scale) Ranged Laser Cannons +14 (see below) or Ranged Ion Cannons +14 (see below) Fighting space 3x3 or 1 square (starship scale); '''Cover total (pilot) +5 (astromech droid) ' '''Base Atk' +10; Grp +32 Atk Options autofire (laser cannons, ion cannons) ---- Abilities Str 34, Dex 26, Con --, Int 14 Skills Initiative +18, Mechanics +12 (+13*), Perception +12, Pilot +18, Use Computer +12 (+13*) :*If the ship has an astromech droid, use these skill modifiers instead --- Crew 1 plus astromech droid (ace); Passengers none Cargo 60 kg; Consumables 2 days (1 week with booster ring); Carried craft none. Hyperdrive x1 (with booster ring), 10-jump memory (astromech droid) Availability Military; Cost 290,000 (140,000 used) :This craft has one unused Emplacement Point Laser Cannons (pilot) :Atk +14 (+9 autofire), Dmg 4d10x2 ---- Ion Cannons (pilot) :Atk +14 (+9 autofire), Dmg 4d10x2 ion Stock Eta-2 Actis interceptors were designed for an R4-P unit to be permanently integrated into their astromech sockets. The R4-P astromech is essentially an immobile astromech droid with all the ruggedness of the later R4 series, but with the dome head and all the gadgetry and powerful computer sysetms of the earlier, more expensive R2 series astromech. This modification to the R-series astromechs originated as a field repair of a crushed R4-series droid by Anakin Skywalker who didn't want to see a droid which still had life left in her circuits discarded and scrapped. He rebuilt her so well that the modification became standard for installation on all of the Jedi Order's Delta-7 Aethersprite class interceptors, and the Jedi Order modified a great many astromechs. By the time the Eta-2 Actis was delivered, the droids were present in great numbers, permanently attached to the Delta-7''sl many were then modified back into having full-sized R-series bodies so that they could be integrated into the new ''Eta-2 Actis interceptor. Most of the droids appreciated this modification, though there were some who preferred permanent integration into a starfighter which effectively gave them a very large and very mobile, if unwieldly, body. A very few R4-P series astromechs became highly proficient starfighter aces in their own right during these tumultous times; their behavioral inhibitors preventing them from harming organic sentient life failed to prevent them from harming droid starfighters, and more than one Jedi on a mission was astonished to return to where she left her starfighter to find it surrounded by the smoking wrecks of droid starfighters and her astromech droid whistling happily with itself. =Stock Hyperspace Ring= A hyperdrive ring is designed for only occasional or temporary use. A ring costs as much as a normal hyperdrive for a starfighter of a given size, but it is not considered nonstandard and requires no emplacement points. The pilot of a starfighter must take a standard action and make a DC 10 Pilot check to dock with or disocnnect from a hyperdrive ring. If the pilot check fails, the docking or undocking was unsuccessful; if it fails by 10 or more, a colission occurs, destroying the hyperspace ring. In addition to requiring docking and undocking, hyperspace rings have some other drawbacks. If a starship attached to a hyperdrive ring takes damage equal to or exceeding its damage threshold, the hyperdrive ring is destroyed. Like a hyperdrive sled, a hyperdrive ring is bulky and awkward, so a starfighter docked to one takes a -4 penalty to its Dexterity score. Finally, a starfighter can't enter atmosphere or land with a hyperdrive ring attached, so it must be left in orbit - and some pirates and shipjackers enjoy the easy pickings of an unattended target. Nonstandard Hyperspace Ring These nonstandard Syluire-45 Hyperspace Rings started life as the standard hyperspace ring of the Clone Wars, designed to modularly fit any of the non-hyperspace-equipped starfighters then in use by the Republic (and the Jedi Order). However, after Executive Order 66 was issued, they were taken into hiding by a trio of Jedi Masters on the lam, and were extensively modified. Extensively shored up with improved structural rigidity, repulsorlift drives, maneuver jets, a more powerful generator, shields, and even a weapon or two, to say nothing of an on-board astromech droid, these nonstandard hyperspace rings are now only capable of docking with an Eta-2 Actis interceptor. While they're still not something you should want to take into combat, they're more capable of doing so that the hyperspace rings which they began life as, even offering something - shields - to their attached starfighter which the starfighter lacks. Alone, the hyperdrive rings are capable of taking care of themselves from most threats, as the R4-P series astromech which mans the hyperdrive ring (situated in a spoiler threaded between the two lower engines) has had it's behavioral inhibitors removed, replaced with an extensive ethical library programmed by the Jedi Masters who owned them. More often than not, though, they simply choose to retreat into a short hyperspace jump and return later than become embroiled in battle. These hyperspace rings are fully capable of landing on a planet's surface, with or without their attached starfighter, and they also come equipped with chameleon sensor-blocking nets which may be deployed to hide the starfighter (or just the ring) from view and sensors. Syluire-45 Hyperspace Ring, Custom; CL 6'' '''Gargantuan Starfighter Init +7; Senses Perception +9 ---- Defense Ref 13 (Flat-Footed 13), Fort 22, +6 armor, Vehicular Combat HP 70; DR 10; SR 10 Threshold 32 ---- Speed Fly 14 squares (max. velocity 1,000 Km/h), fly 4 squares* (starship scale) Ranged Laser Cannons +7 (see below) or Ranged Ion Cannons +7 (see below) Fighting space 4x4 or 1 square (starship scale); '''Cover +5 (astromech droid) ' '''Base Atk' +1; Grp +40 Atk Options autofire (laser cannons, ion cannons) :*If the Hyperdrive ring is attached to an Eta-2 Actis, Fly speeds increase to those of the Actis ---- Abilities Str 50, Dex 14*, Con --, Int 18** Skills Initiative (Tied to Pilot), Mechanics +13 (+15***), Perception +5, Pilot +7, Use Computer +13 (+15***) :*If the ring is docked with an Eta-2, use the Eta-2's Dexterity, minus 4, and recaclulate Reflex Defense. (Stock Eta-2: Dex 26 means Dex 22, conjoined Dexterity becomes 22, Reflex Defense goes up to 17.) :**If the ring is docked with an Eta-2, use the higher Intelligence score for all relevant Intelligence rolls; the fighter's targeting computer can benefit from that of the ring, if the ring's is superior. :***If the ship the ring is docked with has an astromech droid, use these modifiers as the droids will use the Aid Another action to bolster one another's skill checks. --- Crew 1 astromech droid (skilled); Passengers 1 pilot, 1 astromech droid (aboard '''''Eta-2 Actis Interceptor) Cargo 60 kg; Consumables 2 days (1 week with booster ring); Carried craft Eta-2 Actis Interceptor. Hyperdrive x1, 10-jump memory x2 (astromech droid x2) Availability Not available for sale; Cost 25,000 (10,000 used) :This craft has no unused Emplacement Points Laser Cannons (pilot) :Atk +7 (+2 autofire), Dmg 4d10x2 ::If the Ring is docked with an Eta-2 actis containing an identical set of laser cannons (stock Eta-2s do), the double-double laser cannons fire as one quad link under the pilot's control, increasing damage by one die. Otherwise the pilot must choose which weapons to fire. ---- Ion Cannons (pilot) :Atk +7 (+2 autofire), Dmg 4d10x2 ion ::If the Ring is docked with an Eta-2 actis containing an identical set of ion cannons (stock Eta-2s do), the double-double ion cannons fire as one quad link under the pilot's control, increasing damage by one die. Otherwise the pilot must choose which weapons to fire. The pilot might also delegate the ion cannons to the droid on the ring, allowing him to act as a gunner. =E-2AJDI37= This stock Eta-2 Actis was owned by one of the Jedi Masters who died when the Empire attacked Naboo and killed queen Kylantha, framing the Jedi Masters for the murder. It was never recovered by the Empire, and was granted (along with it's customized hyperspace ring) by the Naboo to the New Jedi Order. =E-2AJDI39= This stock Eta-2 Actis was owned by one of the Jedi Masters who died when the Empire attacked Naboo and killed queen Kylantha, framing the Jedi Masters for the murder. It was never recovered by the Empire, and was granted (along with it's customized hyperspace ring) by the Naboo to the New Jedi Order. Category:Star Wars Category:Saga Edition Category:D20 Category:Starship